paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Spooky Island Mystery
Summary When tourists start dissapearing on Spooky Island Ryder Archie Katie Victoria Daniel and Zuma have to figure out what is causing them to act like this. They soon find out and get more then they bargain for when demons attack. Movie (We open on night on Spooky Island and sign says WELCOME TO SPOOKY ISLAND WHERE FEAR IS YOUR ONLY FRIEND we then go by a castle and other stuff a female young hip reporter is on the job) Reaporter:This Reporter says that people are trading Floridia for this vacation then Disneyland. Here's someone to talk to. Barbra:Hi I'm Barbra and I'm having a fun time and it's real super. Only problem to me is that my boyfriend broke up with me. Reporter:Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. (We then cut to drunk teens having the time of their lives then to skeleton henchmen come over to get them then to a hunchback hitting people with a plush hammer then to Isabela a goth with spikey black hair and her friend Mandy a beach blonde with a cut nose they walk by and are not attacked by the man) Isabela:This is so like lame. Mandy:We could go in there. (Points to opening entrance that reads above STAFF ONLY) Isabela:I don't know we could get in trouble. Mandy:Better then this joint out here. (Goes in Isabela follows once inside they walk around) Mandy:Man Isabela this is only one of the best places I've been to. Isabela:We best turn back. Mandy:Well what about that thing there? It could be fun it's allover the park. (Sees red eyes in the dark and Mandy goes over to it) Isabela:Mandy no! Mandy:(OS)Iz? Isabela:Yeah? Mandy:(OS)RUN! (She tries to getaway Mandy does but only to be slammed to the ground and is dragged in to the darkness by the thing and we hear her scream a bloodcurdling scream then Isabela makes like the wind and tries a hallway of doors and the office is open once inside she locks it and calls her dad) Garret:(VO)You've reached Garret Ryder leave a message after the beep. Beep. (Laughs)No not that one only a little joke from my nephew Bernie. Here's the real one (Real beep) Isabela:Daddy it's Isabela! I'm being chased by some sort of demon! It just got Mandy! Please send help! (Door crashes down and we hear a roar she screams the phone did goes then inside to the other door) (She bumps into the other wall to see newspaper clippings) (One says TEENAGE SLEUTHS REVEAL GHOST OF CAPTIAN SCARLETBEARD AND RED CAT CREATCURE AS HOAX Pictures the photo of the Mystery Patrol:Zack Ryder Jr Archie Quick Victoria Cohen Saints Daniel Beck Katie Forester and the brown chocolate lab Zuma Doo With Coronel Tom the Securety Guard feeling the pain in their heads the Jewler is there with him putting his rose on and night watchman is there too Bernie is in handcuffs for his part of the crime) (Next one reads MYSTERY PATROL SOLVES ENIGMA OF THE JUMPING GHOST CLOWN they have the shoes with the springs in the bottom) (Next says MUSEUM MYSTERY SOLVED BY TEENS picture of Ryder Katie Daniel Victoria Archie and Zuma with the black knight armor) (Cuts back to scene) Isabela:(Scared and confused)Zuma Doo? (The monster tears down the door roaring and she screams and cue sequence) (Cuts to opening sequence of tv interviews and newspaper clippings) Announcer:And now the mystery solvers as promised here they are the ones who brought the ghost of Scarletbeard and the Red Cat Creature to justice. Zack Ryder. (Ryder comes wearing Fred Jones attire) Katie Forrester. (Katie comes out wearing Daphne Blake attire) Victoria Cohen Saints. (Wearing Velma Dinkley attire) Daniel Beck. (Daniel comes out wearing his Shaggy Rogers attire a green jacket with red pants) Archie Quick. (Cue Archie the fifth human member) And finally Zuma Doo. (Zuma runs out to stage saying his usual PAW Patrol catchphrase) Zuma:Let's dive in. To a mystery. (Another one reads: MYSTERY PATROL STOPS HEADLESS HORSEMAN'S WAVE OF MAYHEM WITH FIREHOSE a griney old picture perhaps a few weeks old it has a picture of the gang spraying the Headless Horseman off his white mane cue Tonight Show they sit on the couch next to Jimmy Fallon) Jimmy Fallon:So tell me and the viewers at home and in the audience how you knew this fictional character from the Washington Irving classic The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow tell us all how the Headless Horseman was a fake? Ryder:Of course. Victoria if you may. Victoria:It was the crooked nephew of Gertrude Crane's nephew and Beth Crane's Cousin Elwood Crane. And not just from the Scooby Doo episode. we even found the Headless Horseman driving Elwood's car at first we thought he got Elwood. But Elwood still had the horseman's gloves. Zuma:Yeah dude. They even sent me out to find him as bait alongside Daniel. Daniel:We thought it was real but when we luried it into Ryder's trap it was 100 persent real man. Archie:Yeah it was a fake. (We go through more clippings and interviews then we end it and opens on we hear) Katie:(Vo)Ryder? Ryder? (Ryder burst awake) Ryder:Conundrum Contrapion! Where are you?! (We see inside of Joe's Frozen Shop where they hangout at all the time) Katie:Ryder are you alright? Ryder:Yeah. I must have doused off. I had a terrible dream that I lost the Conundrum Contraption. (Looks at newspaper) Oh what a nightmare. (Katie Archie and Victoria look at each other) Katie:Um uh Ryder. The Conundrum Contraption is gone. (Looks out window and we see the sign for it reading CONUNDRUM CONTRAPTION we tuck out to see Joe's Frozen Shop it's raining back inside) Ryder:Oh that's right. I sold it to the Adventure Bay Museum. (Bangs his head on table) Archie:Well we solve a lot of mysteries like Scooby Doo and the Mystery Inc gang. We solve the case of the Luna Ghost. Cracked the case of the Moat Monster. The Ghoul of the Roller Derby. The Wicked Witch of The West Woods. Victoria:And Ive been following Velma Dinkley's blog. Like The Relucted Werewolf, Zombie Island, Witch's Ghost, and Spooky Island. I just wish I could solve one of them. Ryder:Well Ace Sorensen did take us with her to her act in Carmanton. Katie:Yeah catching the Air Show Specter that's what we did. Archie:Or about, Daring Danny X (Does the X symbol) took us to a skate park. Ryder:Where we were being chased by the Skatepark Poltergeist. Katie:Or Carlos and Tracker taking us to a safari. Archie:And we were attacked by the Jungle Bungle. Ryder:Austrilia? Archie:And we caught the Killer Kangaroo. Katie Or Pompeii? Victoria:Yeah the Gladiator. Archie:Or Rocky, Rubble,Chase,Skye,Marshall, Arrby, and Sweetie took us to the pup treat factory. Ryder:We caught the Pups Treat Terror. Katie:And the time we helped Farmer Yumi and Al catch the Ghost of Jiles Galette. Ryder:Yeah and I could use a mystery. Archie:Of course there are some things that haven't changed. (Cuts to Daniel and Zuma) Daniel:(OS) Forty-one,42. (Tuck out to see he's piled a lot of ice cream sandwiches) Daniel:42 ice cream sandwiches! (Goofy laugh) I bet I can eat them in 42 seconds. Zuma:41,dude. (Back to booth) Victoria:Well I don't know about you guys but I am itching to solve a mystery. Ryder:But we don't have a mystery to solve. (They think about it cuts to Katie) Katie:Maybe we solved them all. Newscaster:(OS)Eye(Cuts to TV) witnesses report seeing a ghostly paranormal figure floating around promising doom and dystroction to anyone who passes by. (they hear Precious' Owner's Dad talk with his wife) Precious' Owner's Dad:And I say the vegetable canary is being haunted by a laughing green gargantuan. (They hear Precious Owner talk with Alex) Precious Owner:(OS)It's true...(Cuts to them)Every night the Ancient Ghost asks passers how to program a VCR. Alex:Whoa. What's a VCR? Precious Owner:I don't know. (Cuts back to gang) Ryder:Well looks like we're being in an awkward moment gang. Archie:What do you mean? Ryder:I mean we might have more mysteries. (Daniel and Zuma come being angry) Daniel:Nope! Victoria:But Daniel..... Daniel:No buts! We've been to every haunted house, park and carnival, north south east and west of the Mississippi! Zuma:(To Daniel)Plus the Mississippi. Daniel:Oh yeah the Riverboat Wraith. (Back to gang)Well no more! Spring break is here and I attend to have fun not solve crimes! Archie:So we use you guys as bait like the Mystery Inc gang do to Shaggy and Scooby. But it's only a few times. (Cuts to them) Daniel:A few times...DAILY! Zuma:Like the Werewolf Of Richville. Daniel:The Headless Horsewoman. Ryder:WE GET IT!!!!! Katie:What we need Is a vacation. Victoria:Agreed. How about an amusement park? Daniel&Zuma:NO!!! Daniel:No amusement parks that end up being haunted! Or zoos with demon animals, no.....! Zuma:(Scared)Opera Phantoms! Daniel:Right! No theaters with phantoms of any kind! (Ryder's pup pad rings a bald man with tiny glasses appears on the screen) Ryder:Ryder here. Garret:Ryder! It's your uncle Garret. Come to the Adventure Bay collage right away I have a mystery for you to solve! (Cuts to Adventure Bay University we see two people playing with a golden retriever throwing a frisbee inside they talk with Garret Ryder a bald head man with glasses to little for his big thick skull he plays the tape over again and is terrified) Garret:I'm terrified. And the young people that go to that island. (Makes a fist with right hand and place left hand on chest)The people I love the most. (Left hand is off chest and shakes fist a little)They're in danger. Can you help me solve this mystery. It's just that I mostly care about getting my daughter back I only care about that. They're all in danger. (Shows two yearbooks)And look here. (They see that three are circled with one named Maranda Whiteton, a caucasian female with light green hair and wearing a punk the others are Damian Coleman a puke rocker with an afro and African America male, the other and last one is Harold Floyd who is a screw up) Victoria:What is this? Garret:These three students went to the island last year. Daniel:Don't you know that you could get in trouble for drawing on them? Garret:That doesn't matter right now. Anyway here are their photos ever since they came back. (Shows them on the new one Maranda has calm and normal blond hair Damian has short hair like George from Captain Underpants and wears a bowtie and glasses instead of sunshades Harold is a crew cutted jock) Garret:They've returned. (The gang fill chills down their spines)I am completely worried. These Spooky Island reps won't even let me speak to my own daughter, the police won't help saying that it's okay for prank calls. I need help at once so you're the only ones I could turn too. What do you say? Victoria:It'll be better then the time we caught The Seaweed Covered Ghost, The Aztec Ghost and The Abominable Snowman Ghost. Oh and the skeletal Creep the Blue Monkey Demon the Siren Goddess the Mummy the Vampire Bunny the Indian Warrior the Ghost of Bloodbeard the Fish Demon the Zombie Ghoul. Katie:We've solved them all alright. Daniel:Or the Headless Man Baby. Garret:Enough! I get it! (Realizes what he has done)Sorry I just got excited there for a second. But still you're the only ones I could turn to. Archie:What do you want us to do? Garret:Go to this Spooky Island and find my daughter there have also been sightings of demons on the island. (Takes out a little medium sized sack out from the right drawer and places in on his desk) My life savings if you'd go. And (Takes a bag of Zuma Snacks out) For Zuma. If he'll go with you that is. Zuma:Of course I will dude. You can count on me! Garret:Terrific. You ferryboat leaves in half an hour. Archie:Wait when does Isabella get back from Spring Break? Garret:A week from tomorrow. Daniel:Then why don't we just wait until then? (They give him sturnned angry looks) Daniel:What? I was just saying. Victoria:Wait. Did you say? (Suprisingly) Spooky Island? Garret:Yes. Victoria:(To herself)This is it Victoria, one of the unsolved Scooby Doo capers. Ryder:Let's go. Zuma:Well as most of it is vacation. (Line comes by changing the scene we see a horn honking we cut to side view of ferryboat cuts to Daniel and Zuma lounging in lawn chairs wearing flown color shirts Daniel drinks form a coconut Zuma has Sun glasses and a sun visor panel trying to get a tan) Daniel:I could get used to island life man. How bout you Zum? Zuma:Yeah it's the best. (Cuts to wide shot we see Ryder and Archie walking around cuts to them) Ryder:I gotta say it's great out here on the open sea. Archie:Yeah I can't wait to get back in business. (The girls walk up to them) Katie:I wonder how so many people be possessed by demons like the last time Scooby and the gang were on that island. Archie:Zombie Island? Katie:No Spooky Island. Archie:I know. I was making a joke. Bernie's not the only one who makes puns. Victoria:Yeah and look at the guys. (Cuts to them sucking up sausage strings and poking finger in and out cuts back to the gang) Katie:Hey how about we talk to the captain? Ryder:Good idea. (They go up to the control booth Katie opens the door) Katie:Excuse me captain. Where did you say this island was we were going to? (Cuts to an elderly looking scurvy sea captain he turns and dramatic music goes on) Captain:The darkest reigns of Davy Jones locker if you ask me! (Cuts back to them) Ryder:(Acwardly)Ooook. (Whispers to gang)And I thought I was having a bad day. Katie:You seemed scared sir. Is everything alright? (Cuts to outside with the window) Captain:I'm past scared or alright. (Looks back to doing his job)Tomorrow is my last trip to the island on the count of....the demons. Archie:Well we are going there to solve the mystery of the island. Captain:Well that's on you. Ryder:My uncle had a photo of me Ranger and Isabella on his desk. But we can only think he means about demons is (Points out window)Them. (We pull out to see Daniel and Zuma acting like zombies we see they have big bellies) Daniel:I think we may have reached our sausage limit for the day. Zuma:I agree. (They peer over the edge and throw up cuts to angle on boat and angle in the sky and back to captain) Captain:We're here. (Turns to gang)But remember. (Back to inside)I'll be returnin tomorrow for the last time. (Cuts to him)You'd be wise to be back on board. Or else. (Cuts to them) Katie:Or else we'll have fun time. (Pushes the gang out and nervous laughs) Thanks for the ride. (Cuts to them walking on the boardwalk pier Daniel takes notice of the walk way thing like they look like fangs of a beast he wears his jacket and pants) Ryder:Hey look that must be our host. (Talks about a slim middle age white male looking like Rowan Atkinson in Scooby-Doo:The Movie) As the say in Hawaii. Aloha. Emile:Welcome I'm Emile Mondavarious the owner of this amusement park proprietor even of the park here. I see you've come to face the demons. Category:Mystery Story